An Untitled Lizzie McGuire Story
by Woemcat
Summary: Someone's adding to their family!
1. Chapter 1

(March)

It's two in the morning. The house is quiet. Everyone is asleep, except a petite woman with shoulder length blonde hair, who is tossing and turning, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable in bed as a small contraction comes and goes. Her very swollen abdomen is making it very difficult for her to be comfortable. Should she lay on her back? No, it's hard to breathe. How 'bout on the left side? No, then I'll have heartburn. How 'bout on the right side? No, then my shoulder will go numb. She sighs and then looks at the clock. It reads 2:00.

"Today or tonight, I'm going to become a mother for the third, or umm, fourth time," she chuckles to herself as another contraction starts as a twinge in the small of her back, radiating around her sides as it grows into a full-blown crushing contraction. "YIKES!" she hisses, causing her husband to stir. The blonde-headed woman begins to pant, through the contraction so as not to awaken her husband, who is facing away from her; she'll need him later, she might as well let him sleep right now.

She begins to take deep breaths as the contraction begins to subside. "That one was fierce," she whispers as she tries to make herself more comfortable in bed. She looks over at her husband and smiles. "Soon we'll go from a family of four to a family of six. I love you," she whispers as she lightly fingers a lock of his hair.

After a bout of tossing and turning, she decides being comfortable in bed is futile, she gingerly hoists herself up beside the bed. Placing a hand on the nightstand, she balances herself as another contraction flows through her body. She looks at the clock. 3:00. "Three contractions in an hour, I think. It's not time to go to the hospital yet." She quietly walks out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the first doorway.

She opens the door just a bit to reveal a thirteen year old boy with spiked brown hair. "I love you, kiddo. Sweet dreams." She notices he's shivering, so she silently enters his room and tucks the comforter around her little boy's shoulders and places a light kiss on his cheek. She exits his room before the next contraction hits. "Whew! That was close!" she sighs in relief. She looks back at her son's bedroom door and smiles. Her son's hoping that at least one of the babies is a boy; he doesn't want to be stuck in a sea of girls. She remembers telling her husband once when discussing baby names that she wouldn't be surprised if he might contemplate running away if the twins were girls.

Then, she looks down the hallway to her fifteen year old daughter's bedroom. Her daughter hopes the twins are both girls. She's not sure she thinks her daughter wants sisters because she really wants sisters or because she wants to tease her brother. She walks down the hallway to check on her eldest child. She opens the door and sees that her daughter is reading a book. Her daughter looks up at her mother, "Mom?"

"Do you know what time it is?" She asks, leaning against the threshold.

"I'm almost finished with this chapter. It's really good!"

"What are you reading?"

"_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_"

"I thought you weren't interested in Harry Potter books."

"I wasn't, but Gordo loaned it to me."

"Well, finish that chapter. You've got school tomo..." She can't finish the sentence.

Lizzie grows concerned. "Mom?" She gets up and rushes to her mother's side.

Jo waves her off as her body is released from the contraction's grip. She exhales and then replies, "I'm okay."

"I'm gonna get dad," she replies in a panic as she starts down the hall.

"Lizzie, stop."

Lizzie does as told and walks back to her mother. "But mom," she protests, "aren't you in labour? Don't you need to go to the hospital?"

Jo looks over at her daughter's clock, which reads 3:30; two contractions in half an hour. They're getting closer. "I am in labour, but I don't need to go to the hospital yet. The contractions aren't close together enough."

Lizzie looks confused.

Jo continues, "When they're about five minutes apart, then I'll have your dad take me to the hospital. Until then, I'm gonna let him sleep. There's no sense both of us being up."

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"There's no way these little ones are gonna let me get any rest right now," Jo chuckles as she puts a loving hand over her abdomen. "I'm gonna go downstairs and rest in the recliner. Finish the chapter and get some sleep."

"Okay. I'll tell dad if he asks. Good night."

Jo kisses her daughter on the cheek and Lizzie returns a kiss on her mother's cheek. Then, she descends the stairs to the living room and settles into the recliner. "Oh, sweethearts," she sighs, "What a journey this has been!"

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_**(Spring 2001; Two years ago)**_

_**Sam and Jo are in bed the night of Lizzie's rhythmic gymnastics competition. Jo is beaming with pride and Sam notices.**_

"Lizzie did great today," Sam remarks.

"She did," Jo replies, beaming. "I can't believe that was my little girl out there. She looked so grown up."

"She was wonderful out there. Too bad she didn't enjoy it; she's really good."

"Yeah," she absently replies, lost in thought. A lump begins growing in her throat and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Hey, what is it?" He tenderly wipes the tear away with the side of his index finger.

"My baby girl," she cries between sniffs, "my baby girl's growing up!"

Sam puts his arm around his wife. "Aww, come here. What prompted this?"

"I...I don't know."

"Sure you do. You can tell me."

Jo reaches over to the nightstand, grabs a tissue, blows her nose, and continues, "Lizzie's thirteen now. She's not a little girl anymore! I...I guess it dawned on me when she asked us if she could go to Danny Kessler's pool party at the first of the school year." She sighs, takes another tissue, and continues, "She doesn't seem to need me as much anymore."

"She needs you," he assures.

"Yeah, but not like she used to. She was so sweet when she was little and I loved doing all those mommy daughter things we used to do."

"Well, no. She's a teenager now. She'll be getting into all those, ahem teenager things, like uhh, dating and boys and stuff." Sam begins coughing at the thought of his daughter dating.

"And then there's Matt..."

"Matt?" he asks, with growing curiosity as to where this conversation is going.

"I miss the cuddlebug he used to be. It seems like both our kids would rather hang out with their friends than their mom; at least Matt still does things with you."

"Hardly!" Sam snorts. "With the exception of Scouts, he's usually out with his friends." He pauses and studies his wife. "You're shaking. What's wrong?"

"I...I was thinking...I...I...I wanna..." She turns away from her husband.

"What? You wanna what?" Sam rubs her back in gentle circles.

"I wanna have another baby."

Sam studies his wife before he replies. "Are you sure you want another baby or are you missing the kids as babies?"

"I...I don't know. All I know is that I want to have another baby."

Sam pauses and lets everything sink in.

Jo continues, "I miss being pregnant and feeling the baby move and kick. I miss rocking my baby to sleep, watching my baby grow and seeing my baby's personality develop..."

"You know, Jo," he begins, "if we did have another baby, he or she would also grow up, and let's say we had one next year, we'd be in our fifties when this one was a teenager. Would you want another one when he or she was a teen?"

"No," Jo states, offended. "I wouldn't. I just know what I want now."

Sam sighs. "I'm content with my life and our family just the way it is. The kids are becoming more and more self-sufficient and we'll have more time for each other. I really don't want to start over." Jo begins to cry. "I'm sorry, Jo. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," she replies, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "But do you understand my position? I really want another baby."

"Tell ya what," Sam begins, "can we put this on hold for a few months, and if you still really want a baby, then we can try for a baby."

"Really?" Jo questions. "You'd try for a baby even though you're not thrilled with the idea of another baby?"

"Yes, really. If it means that much to you and you still want a baby, then, yes, we'll try for another baby."

"I love you!" The petite blonde giggles and embraces her husband.

_**

* * *

**_

-Back to the present-

Jo tosses and turns in the recliner as another contraction grips her body. As it releases, she looks over at the clock. 3:40. They haven't gotten much closer together. "Sweeties, I still can't believe you're on your way. I can't wait to meet you both." She sees her son walking down the stairs heading into the kitchen. "Matt?"

He startles. "Mom?"

"What are you doing up?"

Matt grabs a glass from the cabinet. "I'm thirsty, so I thought I'd come downstairs and get me something to drink." He opens the refrigerator. "Do we have any more Powerade?"

"It's on the second shelf behind the milk, but you really need to have either milk, water or juice, not Powerade."

"'Kay." He grabs some orange juice and pours him a glass. "Want some?"

"No, but could you fix me a cup of water?" Matt starts to grab a glass, but Jo stops him. "No, not a glass, a cup, please."

"Ice or no ice?"

"Ice, please."

Matt pours her a cup of water and brings it to his mother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are the babies coming?"

"They'll be here within the next day or so," she replies, smiling.

A wave of panic crosses Matt. "D...do...do I need to g...ge...get dad?"

"No. I'm fine. It's not time yet." She stretches her arms out. Matt bends down so his mother can give him a kiss on the cheek. "Go back to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

"I love you, son."

"Love you too, mom." Matt goes back upstairs and Jo settles back into the recliner.

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_**(Back to Spring 2002)**_

_**Matt discovers that the family's watching Fredo the chimp while his owners are out of town for a few days. He decides to lay down the law with the primate.**_

"All right. You don't like me, I don't like you. We're stuck together for a few days, so here's how it's gonna work. You stay on your half of the house, and I'll stay on my half of the house."

Sam and Jo enter the living room as Matt is taping the couch.

Jo stops her son, "Matt, you are not dividing the house. Why can't you get along with this little guy?"

"Because he's a demon in a chimp form," he protests.

Sam adds, "Son, you know, you can have a lot of fun with Fredo. He could be like, you know, your little brother."

"I guess if i can put up with Lizzie, I can put up with a chimp," Matt begins, "It might be fun having a little brother. I'm not getting one from you guys any time soon, am I?"

Jo and Sam look at each other in horror and then quickly change the subject by redirecting Matt into being friends with Fredo. Matt hugs the chimp. "That's my kid!" Jo replies in relief.

While Matt plays with Fredo, Sam whispers to Jo, "Let's go on a walk while they're playing nicely together."

The couple takes a walk and finds a park bench in a secluded spot in the nearby park. Sam looks at Jo. "What is it, Sam?" she asks, curious.

"I'm curious. When Matt asked if he was getting a little brother from us any time soon, you looked horrified at the thought. Have you changed your mind about having another baby, or was that just a cover?"

A wide smile spreads across Jo's face. "I have been thinking about it, especially since Lizzie's been talking nonstop about going to high school this fall and about how much fun she, Gordo and Miranda are going to have fun in Rome after school lets out. And that got me to thinking she'll be in college in four years and Matt's not long behind her. After that, we'll have the house to ourselves."

"So, what you're saying," Sam begins.

"I don't think I want to try for another baby," Jo finishes.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah. I love my family just the way it is." She puts her head on her husband's shoulder as he brings her into an embrace. "It feels complete."

_**

* * *

**_

-Back to the present-

"Ouch!" Jo startles awake. 3:50. Another ten minutes. Things are moving. "So kids, I'll need to let your daddy know soon, won't I?" She decides that it may be best to go back upstairs. She finds the lever on the side of the chair to let the foot of the recliner down, put her hands on left chair arm and pushed herself out of the chair. After she regains her balance, she makes her way back upstairs and into the bedroom. Sam is still fast asleep as she slips back in bed. She knows she won't be able to get comfortable, so she decides to lay on her right side so she can have as much room in the bed as possible. She drapes her left arm around her abdomen, cradling her babies and closes her eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_**(Mid-July 2002; Seven and a half months ago)**_

Jo pulls up into the driveway in a state of shock. She can't believe the news. Sure, she's happy, but at the same time, she had decided that her family was complete. Now, she and Sam are adding to it again. What would Sam say? He never wanted a third child. She gets out of the car, walks up to the door and pauses. She knows Sam's home because he decided to work at home today. The kids are out with their friends, so they'll have the house to themselves. This means she can go ahead and tell him. She inhales, turns the doorknob, exhales, and then walks into the house. "Here it goes," she thinks to herself.

"Honey, is that you?" Sam calls out from his study.

"Hi!" She walks into the study and kisses her beloved.

"How was your appointment?"

"It went well," she answers as she sits down beside him. "You remember that night when Lizzie was in Rome and Matt was away at camp?" She begins amorously.

Sam grins, playing along, "You mean, the night when we had the candlelight dinner and the rose petals and satin sheets on the bed?"

"Uh huh," she purrs.

"Yeah," he answers, his lip curling in curiosity.

"Well," she leans forward, taking his hands in hers, coaxing him forward, "we've got a little souvenir of that night."

Her words do not register; Sam is concentrating on the sultry tone of her voice.

Jo continues, planting feather light kisses on her husband's cheeks and neck. "Actually **[KISS]** we've got **[KISS]** two souvenirs **[KISS] **of that night **[KISS]**. We're expecting twins." She plants a romantic kiss on his lips and pulls him into a deep embrace.

Suddenly, Sam realizes what she just said. He stiffens and breaks the embrace. "You're pregnant with twins? We're having twins and it happened that night?"

"Yes," Jo smiles.

"Really?" Sam laughs.

She's laughing too. "Yes!"

"Jo!" While still laughing, he envelops his wife in an embrace.

"I know you didn't want to have anymore kids."

"I don't care about that, Jo. What did the doctor say?"

"The babies and I are healthy and I'm due in March. I'm six weeks along."

"I love you so much, Jo, and you've made me the happiest man in the world."

The couple embrace.

_**

* * *

**_

-Back to the present-

4:00, 4:05, 4:10. After the contraction finishes, she rolls over and shakes her husband. "Sam! It's time!" He doesn't stir. She feels another one begin, so she takes her pillow and hits him on the shoulder, startling him awake.

"Hey!" Sam protests.

"It's time!" she hisses as another contraction peaks.

"What?" He darts out of bed, quickly changing his clothes. "Should I wake the kids?"

"Let Lizzie know so she'll know she'll either have to find a ride to school or ride the bus."

"Okay." He grabs Jo's bag and heads to Lizzie's room. He knocks on the door. "Lizzie?"

Lizzie opens the door and sees her dad at the door and her mother at the staircase in the middle of the contraction, "You're taking mom to the hospital."

"Yeah," he replies.

"Okay, I'll call Miranda to see if her mom can take us to school instead and I'll get Matt off to school too."

"See you later." Sam walks back down the hall to see after his wife.

Matt opens his door as he heard his parents, "Good luck. I love you, mom."

Jo manages to smile at her children. Then the kids close their bedroom doors and return to bed as Sam and Jo leave for the hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

-End (of this chapter)-

A/N-Yes, I meant to make the identity of the blonde woman nebulous at the beginning. This may be a two-shot instead of an extremely long story. I don't have time to write long stories. I've got one incomplete story as it is (Touched By an Angel story). I've missed writing for Lizzie McGuire, so I had to write for this fandom again. I like reviews, but I wrote it more for an exercise in creativity, but I do hope you read and review anyway! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_-Chapter 2-_

* * *

Sam helps Jo into the front seat of the car, puts her bag in the trunk and then gets in the driver's seat. "Did you call the doctor?" Jo asks, breathing hard as another contraction begins.

Without skipping a beat, Sam retrieves the cellphone out of his pocket and dials the doctor. "Doctor Smythe, it's Sam McGuire. Jo's in labour...Yes, they're less than ten minutes apart..."

"M...mo...more like. More like five aaaahhh!" Jo adds as the contraction hits.

"Jo says they're five minutes apart...We're on our way now." Sam hangs up the phone, starts the car and backs out of the driveway.

* * *

As Sam drives, Jo begins to panic. He looks over at his wife with concern, "What is it?"

"The babies," she begins, breathing hard, "they're coming!"

"We're almost there!" He reassures his wife. "Look, we're pulling into the hospital right now."

"Hurry, Sam!" Jo closes her eyes and clutches underneath her abdomen. "I've gotta push!"

"Don't push!" He directs as he pulls into a parking space reserved for maternity patients. "We're here. Do you want me to get a wheelchair or do you want to walk?"

She begins opening the door, "No time!"

Sam races around the car, grabbing the bag on his way and helps his wife out of the car. "Easy Jo." She stands up, with a hand underneath her abdomen, and another around her husband for support. The couple makes their way to the OB/GYN unit.

The unit secretary looks up and sees the couple, the blonde obviously in pain. "May I help you?"

Jo answers, "Jo McGuire. I'm in..." She stops as a contraction hits.

The secretary quickly retrieves a wheelchair and as soon as Jo's contraction ends, helps her into the chair. Then, she finishes looking her up in the computer. "Yes, I see you're preregistered."

"Dr. Smythe is expecting us," Sam adds.

"Go ahead and go on back and I'll buzz you through."

Sam wheels Jo toward Labour and Delivery. The doors open and the couple passes through to the is breathing hard, trying not to push. She is also fighting off panic as she feels like the first baby is very low. A nurse greets the couple when they arrive on the unit. "Mrs. McGuire? I'm Sharon. I'll be your nurse. Let's get you situated in Room Fourteen." Sharon helps Jo into a hospital gown and into bed.

Another contraction hits and then another and another. "I feel like I have to push!"

"Let me see how far along you are," Sharon directs. "Try not to push. Breathe, like this." The nurse demonstrates deep breathing and encourages Jo to follow suit as she begins her examination. "Whoa!" She exclaims, "You're right, your baby is nearly here!" She begins prepping for delivery, setting up the delivery kit. "Okay, let's get you situated. This baby's not going to wait for the doctor."

Sam joins his wife at the head of the bed in anticipation of the birth of his third child. His head is spinning. This is happening too fast! He never planned on having a third or even fourth child; after Matt was born, he felt his family was complete. Now, his wife was about to give birth to their third and fourth children. He looks down at his wife. She looks so beautiful! Sure, she has sweat rolling down her brow, and her face is twisted in pain, but she looks beautiful. "I love you, Jo."

Sharon positions Jo for delivery and then gives her the directive to push. "Okay Jo, I want you to push. The baby's about to crown."

Jo does as instructed. "Ouch! It burns!"

"C'mon. I know. The dreaded 'ring of fire.'" Sharon comments. "Just push through it and the burning will go away."

Four pushes and the head is out.

"I've got the head," the nurse states, "now, for the shoulders."

Two more pushes and the shoulders appear.

"The shoulders are out. Give me a couple more good pushes and you'll have your baby!"

Jo pushes and the nurse guides the baby out. Soon, the couple hears a baby cry. Jo lays back on her pillow with relief. Sam grins from ear to ear.

"It's a girl! You have a daughter," Sharon announces. "Time of birth, six o'three, a.m."

"A girl!" Sam grins. "I love you, Jo!" He places a gentle kiss on his wife's lips.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asks.

Sam cuts the cord, the nurse weighs and measures the baby. "Six pounds, four ounces, and nineteen inches long. You're a big girl for a twin!" Sharon places a band around the baby's wrist, wraps the baby in a blanket and places her in her mother's arms. She then places a band around Jo's wrist.

"Sam, she looks just like Lizzie when she was born."

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

As Jo delivers the placenta, Sharon examines her. "It looks like Baby B is up high. Let me get the ultrasound machine so we can see where this little one is hiding out." She finds the machine, squirts the cold gel on Jo's abdomen, eliciting a yelp from the new mother, and turns the machine on. "Ah! There's Baby B. Do you know the gender, or are you wanting to be surprised?"

"We're wanting to be surprised," Jo answers.

"Okay. This little one's up high and is transverse."

"What does that mean?" Sam asks.

Directing their attention to the screen, Sharon continues, "The baby is lying sideways at the top of Jo's uterus. The twins are fraternal and it doesn't look like this baby's bag has broken. You're already contracting down. I can get the doctor to try to turn the baby before we break your water, so that the baby will be ready for delivery. If the baby can't be turned, then you'll need a C-Section."

"I'd rather not have a C-Section if at all possible."

"Let's see if Dr. Smythe is here first." Sharon pokes her head out the door. "Is Dr. Smythe here yet?" She sees the doctor coming around the corner and flags her into the room.

The doctor enters the room and Sharon fills her in on Jo's condition. "Congratulations on your daughter. She's beautiful."

"Thank you," the couple answer.

"Now," the doctor continues. "Sharon let you know of the options and you would like to try for a vaginal delivery, right?"

"Yes," Jo answers.

"All right, let's go ahead and reposition you to see if the baby will turn on its own. Then, if that doesn't work, I'll manually turn the baby and then break your water."

Sam gulps, "T...Turn the baby?"

"Yes," the doctor replies, "we can manually turn the baby if the baby will tolerate it."

"How do you do that?" He asks.

"Sometimes we can use our hands to turn the baby or use forceps if we have to."

"F...f...forceps?" Suddenly Sam feels woozy, growing paler by the second. "I have to sit down." Beads of sweat pool on his brow.

"Sam?" Jo questions in a panic. "Sam?"

"Mr. McGuire?" Sharon asks, attending to the man. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He starts to get up to rejoin his wife.

"Don't get up just yet. Let's wait until you get your sea legs. Lemme get you some orange juice and peanut butter and crackers." Sharon returns with the snacks for Sam and then directs her attention to Jo. "Let me take this precious little girl to the nursery to be bathed and to get her hearing screen. We'll keep her nice and warm in a warmer while we get her little brother or sister out into this world." Jo kisses her daughter on the top of her head and reluctantly hands her over to the nurse. "Come here, precious girl. You're a beauty! We'll take good care of her."

Sharon checks the baby's bands and Jo's bands to make sure they match and then leaves with the baby in a bassinet and the doctor turns her attention back to Jo. "Let's go ahead get this baby turned."

"How long before this baby delivers?" Jo asks.

"I don't know."

"Do I have time for an epidural?"

"I'm sorry, but it would kick in too late. You're still having minor contractions, but you've gone down to about a seven and a half, or an eight. We need you back at a ten. An epidural would slow things down."

"Okay," Jo responds in resignation.

"Are you ready to meet your new son or daughter?" Doctor Smythe prepares to reposition his patient, but stops when she sees the look of fright on Jo's face.

Jo nods, but is a little frightened.

"What's wrong?" she asks, curious.

"I'm a little scared," Jo confesses.

"Of what?" The doctor moves to her patient's side.

"Of having to turn the baby. Is that going to hurt the baby? I'm scared about having to use forceps. Wouldn't a C-Section be better?"

"C-Sections aren't all that safe. Most of the time with twins, after the first baby is out, the second baby has room enough to turn on its own. If this baby doesn't, we can guide him or her a bit manually through turning the baby externally with my hands. If that doesn't budge the baby, then, I'll use internal help. I want to use C-Section as a last resort. As long as you and the baby tolerate labour and turning, then we'll go with the vaginal delivery. Some doctors turn the baby when the mother is not in labour, but since you've already given birth to one baby, you're technically in labour. I could give you drugs to stop labour, but I prefer to work with the mother in her natural state. Are you okay with this?"

Jo turns to her husband, who is sitting on the couch, "Sam, I need you."

Sam joins his wife at the head of the bed.

"Can you stand up?" the doctor asks.

"I'm not sure." Jo answers.

"Let's try." Doctor Smythe suggests. The doctor helps Jo out of the stirrups and into a sitting up position. Jo swoons a bit. "Lets just sit here for a minute and get your balance." The doctor looks at Sam. "Come over here, Daddy." Jo regains her balance and the doctor decides to try Jo standing up. "Now, let's try standing up. Jo, Sam, do you two ever go waltzing?" The couple nod. "Okay. Jo, put your arms around Sam's neck. Sam, put your arms around her waist. Jo, ease off the bed until your feet touch the floor. I'll help you."

Jo does as instructed, but feels uneasy. Her legs feel heavy and exhausted after giving birth to her daughter and her knees give way. Sam and Doctor Smythe catch her.

"Whoa!" Doctor Smythe exclaims. "Easy now. Lean into your husband. Sam, gently rock her. We need to get this baby to drop."

Jo snuggles into her husband, resting her head on his chest.

"How will we know if the baby's dropped?" Sam asks.

"She'll feel the baby drop." The doctor's pager rings and she looks at the screen. "I've got another delivery. I'm going to send Sharon in to check on you. Are you okay or do you need to get back in bed?"

"I'm okay," Jo answers.

The doctor leaves and the couple is alone. Sam rubs his wife's back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, but it feels good to stand up. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Sam chuckles.

Jo raises her head and looks her husband in the eyes. "You're not gonna pass out on me if the doctor has to turn the baby are you?"

"No, I won't. I promise I'll look away if I think I will and I'll bring a chair over before we get started." He brushes a lock of hair away from her face. "I promise." He places a light kiss on her lips. "Hey, we've got a beautiful baby girl in the nursery and we're gonna have another baby very soon."

"We've got to figure out what we're going to n...naaaa ouuch!" Jo starts breathing hard as a contraction builds and subsides. "Wow, that was a big one! We've gotta figure out what to name her."

"Well," Sam begins, "we liked Hannah Grace, Haley Kate, or Kayla Ashley."

"I don't know."

"We don't have to decide right now. We can wait until this baby's born and we have both babies with us to decide," he suggests.

"I don't know, and we need to pick out a boy's name too."

"You still think this one's a boy?"

"Yes. A mother knows. I was right about Lizzie and Matt and our new daughter."

"Okay, boy's names. We liked Ethan Thomas, Aiden Kyle, or Hayden Joel."

"I like Hayden J...Joel." Another contraction builds. This contraction is stronger than the previous one.

After the contraction ends, Sam speaks, "Okay, Hayden Joel it is...if this one's a boy."

"I like it." Jo caresses her abdomen. "Hello, Hayden. I wish you'd hurry up and turn so you'd come out and meet your sister."

* * *

An hour passes, and Sharon comes in and checks on the couple again. She had been periodically checking on Jo, but this time, she wanted to check on the woman's progress. "Let's check your progress. Have you felt the baby drop?"

"No, not really," she replies, in resignation.

"Sam, help her back in bed and I'll examine her."

Sam starts to help Jo into bed, but a strong contraction hits. "H...ha...hang on." She breathes through it and it finally releases. "Okay, I'm ready." He helps her get into bed and another contraction hits before the nurse was able to conduct the exam.

Finally, Sharon is able to conduct the examination. "You're dilated back up to a ten." She hooks up the ultrasound. "Yep, the baby's still up there. It's turned a bit, but it looks like the doctor will need to turn the baby." A tear escapes Jo's eye and Sharon notices. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll get this little one turned and soon this one will be out and join his or her sister," she reassures.

Sharon pages the doctor and she arrives shortly. "Heard this little one still hasn't budged much. We'll just help this sweetie along. First, I'm going to try to turn externally and if that doesn't work, I'll try internally. I'm sorry, but it is painful, but if you breathe through it, it'll help relax your muscles and lessen the pain. You ready, Jo?"

Jo nods. "Sam?" She holds out her hand and Sam takes it.

He looks into her eyes, "I love you, Jo."

"I love you, too."

He bends down and gives her a gentle kiss.

"Okay," Jo announces, still looking into her husband's eyes, "I'm ready."

Sam releases her hand just long enough to bring a chair by the bed, and raise it up so he can sit and hold her hand. He takes her hand again and brushes a lock of hair from her face, and sits down by her left side.

Doctor Smythe stands up by Jo's right side. "The baby was almost completely transverse, but has turned a bit. I may be able to do this externally. You may feel like I've punched you in the gut, but keep taking deep breaths through it. You may still have contractions through this, but I'll work with them. Let's get started." The doctor braces herself and begins to turn the baby. Tears stream down Jo's face as she tries to breathe, however she's finding it difficult. "Come on, breathe. Exhale as I turn." The baby moves slightly, but not enough for the doctor's satisfaction. After repeated tries, she stops. Sam wipes Jo's forehead and dries her tears. "Let's take a short break. I'm gonna have to go internally. I'm sorry."

Sam leans down and offers words of encouragement, "We've come this far. You can do it, Jo. I know it hurts." He continues to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Soon, we'll have a beautiful little boy. Hayden wants to meet his mother."

"A...and father," Jo adds, gulping back tears. She manages a weak smile and then turns her attention to the doctor. "I'm ready."

Doctor Smythe places her legs in stirrups. "I'll have to place one hand inside and the other on top of your abdomen. Then I'll guide the baby into position. Now, I want you to breathe the same way you'd already been breathing—exhale when the baby moves. Let's get started." The doctor places one hand inside. Jo has to fight from yelling in pain. Sam wipes her forehead as the tears flow down his wife's cheeks. Then, the doctor places the other hand on top of her abdomen and begins to turn the baby. After a few attempts, the baby finally moves into position and the doctor is able to remove her hand from inside Jo. "The baby's in position and your water's broken. You're all set for delivery."

"So tired," Jo laments.

"You can do it," Sam encourages.

"I can't. Too tired."

The doctor interjects, "You're almost there, Mrs. McGuire. I can see the head. The baby will crown in a few pushes."

"C-Section, please."

Sam looks her in the eye, "You can do this, Jo. Hayden's counting on you. And I'm no doctor, but I bet it's too late for a C-Section." He brushes back hair that has stuck to the sides of her face. "You've come this far. You're almost done."

Jo nods, "Okay." She pushes.

"Good one!" The doctor encourages.

A few pushes later and the baby starts to crown. "Burning! AAAAAHHHH!"

"I've got the head. Give me a couple more pushes for the shoulders."

Jo does as instructed and the baby's shoulders pass.

"Okay, a few more pushes and you'll have your baby Hayden! Still think it's a boy?"

"Yes!" Jo yells through a push.

"Well, meet your baby!" the doctor announces as the baby passes through and lets out a wail.

Jo breathes a sigh of relief and rests her head on the pillow. Sam grins from ear to ear.

"It's a...GIRL!" Doctor Smythe announces as she holds the baby up so her parents can see.

"It's a girl!" Jo laughs. "I was wrong! I can't believe it! I could have sworn she was a boy."

"We have another daughter," Sam laughs.

"Cut the cord, Daddy?" the doctor asks.

Sam receives the scissors and cuts the cord. Doctor Smythe hands the baby to Sharon, who weighs and measures the baby and records the time of birth. "Time of birth, eight o'clock. Weight, six pounds even, Length, eighteen and a half inches." Sharon places a band on the baby, wraps her in a blanket and presents her to her mother. Then, she places a second band around Jo's wrist.

As Doctor Smythe helps Jo deliver the placenta, the couple admires their newest daughter. "I don't think we can name her Hayden Joel," Sam remarks.

"How 'bout we name them Haley Kate and Hannah Grace?" Jo suggests.

"Which one's which?"

"We'll name them in alphabetical order," Jo declares, "This one's Hannah."

"Can we name Hannah's sister, Haley Faith then?"

"Faith and Grace?"

"Yes," Sam states, "If one has more of a spiritual middle name, I think the other should too."

Jo thinks it over and smiles, "I like it. Haley Faith and Hannah Grace, but we can call them Haley and Hannah."

Sam grins, "I love it and I love you and I love Haley and Hannah." He kisses the top of Hannah's head and the couple kiss.

* * *

About half an hour later, Jo is moved from Labour and Delivery to a room in Postpartum. Hannah's hearing screen has long been completed; she passed, and Sharon brings the baby to the room. "Here's Baby Hannah! Would you like to hold your baby?" Jo is beaming as she nods. The nurse lifts the baby from the bassinet, making sure the bands match, and places her in her mother's arms. "Haley's hearing screen should be just about finished up. I'll bring her in as soon as it's finished."

"Thank you!"

Sharon leaves the couple to admire their older twin.

"Sam, look at our daughter!"

"She's beautiful, just like her mother!"

"I can't believe we have four kids now."

"You know," Sam begins, "Matt's gonna be disappointed. He was hoping one of them was going to be a boy."

"I could have sworn Haley was a boy. I really thought we had one of each."

"Are you disappointed?"

As if on cue, Sharon brings in the other baby. "Here's baby Haley! She also passed her hearing screen with flying colours. Daddy would you like to hold your little girl?"

"Sure!" he grins.

Sharon checks the baby's and Jo's bands and places the baby in Sam's arms. "You two make gorgeous children. Are these your first and second?"

"No," Jo answers, "Third and fourth. Our oldest daughter is fifteen and our son is thirteen."

"Congratulations!" Sharon leaves the room.

Jo returns her attention to the question Sam asked. "Not at all! Haley's beautiful! I love these girls. I would have loved them if they were Aiden and Ethan too. They're ours and I love them. I can't wait to take them home."

Sam studies Hannah, "I think she looks a lot like Matt when he was a baby."

"She does. Oh! She's so sweet!" Jo coos, "Look at her hands. Lizzie sings. I hope Hannah plays piano. She's got the hands for it."

"And Haley, she's so beautiful! I wonder what she'll do when she's older?"

"I don't know, but let's keep these two little for as long as we can."

"So, when do we want to tell the kids?" Jo asks.

"They're in school right now, so when they come home from school, I'll bring them over, but until then, it's just the four of us."

* * *

_-End of Chapter Two-_

_A/N—I'll only write one or two more chapters of this story. This one's a short story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Chapter Three-_

* * *

_**Continuing from Chapter Two**_

Hannah begins squirming in her mother's arms, rooting at Jo's breast. "I think she's hungry," Jo chuckles. She lays the baby on her legs and situates herself. Then, she brings the baby to her breast and Hannah latches on. Jo breathes a sigh of contentment.

Sam looks at Haley, who is beginning to squirm. "Are you ready for her?"

"Hang on," she replies, giggling, trying to adjust herself with one hand, "I've never done this with twins before."

Suddenly Haley's face turns bright red and she lets out a wail.

"Go ahead and bring her over."

Sam stands up, cradling his daughter, "C'mon, sweetheart. I'll bring you to mama." He places the baby in Jo's arms. "Here you go," he states, still addressing his daughter. "Do you need anything?" he asks his wife.

"Can you fix my pillows?" she asks as she tries to get Haley to latch on without disturbing Hannah. Unfortunately, as Haley latches on, she accidentally bumps her sister and causes Hannah to detach from Jo's breast. She starts to wail. "Sam, can you help?"

"What do you need?"

"I need my bed raised up some more and a couple pillows under my arms."

Sam raises the bed and arranges the pillows. "Is that good?"

"Perfect," she smiles. "Can you take Haley for a second while I get Hannah situated?"

Sam picks up their youngest child, who is wailing at the top of her lungs. Jo situates their other twin, who is also wailing and has stiffened her body, with limbs extended out so she is difficult to console. Sam places Haley at his shoulder and rubs her back, "Shhhh, Daddy's got you." He rocks her gently, trying to get her to relax.

Jo picks Hannah up and holds her transverse across her body, with the baby's head near Jo's exposed breast. She turns the baby toward her and rubs the baby's back. "Hannah," she sing-songs. Soon, Hannah's wailing turns to sobs and then stops altogether. "Okay, baby girl. Let's get you fed." She guides her breast next to Hannah's mouth, causing her daughter to root and latch on. As soon as she feels the baby is securely on, she asks Sam for Haley, "Could you lay her here?" She receives the baby as Sam lays Haley in the crook of Jo's right arm. She guides the baby to her breast and she quickly latches on.

Sam sits in a chair nearby and watches in amazement.

"What?" Jo asks with amusement.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" He questions.

"Sam," Jo blushes.

"No, seriously. You are. You gave birth to our beautiful twin girls with no pain medication and it wasn't a text book delivery. I'm a wimp when I get a paper cut."

"Oh, you are not!" She continues to blush. "C'mere." Sam gets up and approaches his wife's side. Jo leans up. "Closer," she states in a sultry voice. He does as instructed. She plants a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you." Sam looks at her puzzled, so she continues, "for giving me these beautiful little girls. Yes, I had decided our family was complete and no, I didn't get pregnant on purpose, but thank you for these beautiful babies."

Sam smiles. "You don't have to thank me. We both made them."

"I know, but I was the one who wanted to have more kids."

"And I didn't," he sing-songs, "but I'm glad they're here, they're healthy, and that you're their mother." He places a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

Jo leans against her pillows, taking in the moment.

A few minutes later, Hannah begins squirming. "Sam, can you take her? I think she's finished." Sam takes the baby, sits down in the rocking chair and begins burping the baby. Jo sees that Haley is finished as well, so she lays the baby on her legs while she situates herself again. She picks the baby up and begins burping her.

* * *

After the couple burp and change their daughters, Jo tries to stifle a yawn, but Sam notices. "You look tired."

"I'm okay," she protests.

"Jo," he continues, "you've had a hard day. Get some sleep."

"But we've got two of them."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of them both. Besides, you've had them to yourself for nine months. I want some time to get to know these little girls."

Jo kisses Haley on her head and places her in her bassinet; Sam brings Hannah over and Jo kisses her on her head. Then she kisses her husband on the lips. "I think I will take a little nap." She pulls the covers around her and soon she drifts off to sleep.

With his free hand, Sam picks Hannah up from her bassinet. He sits on the couch with Haley in his left arm and Hannah in his right. "Hi girls, I'm your dad. Your mom's asleep over there, so we can't wake her. She's had a hard day. You two have had a hard day too I suppose, with getting out here into the world. You've got a big sister and brother that can't wait to meet you; they don't even know you've been born or that you're girls." He yawns and looks down. The twins are also asleep. He decides to place them in a bassinet together and stretch out on the couch. Soon, he's asleep.

* * *

_**(Mid-July 2002; Seven and a half months ago; the evening after Jo tells Sam)**_

Sam and Jo are in bed. The kids are asleep, so the couple feels like they can talk freely about the baby, or babies, in this case. Sam is still on a high from the news his wife brought.

"Are you happy about the babies?" Jo questions.

Sam chuckles and holds his wife close, "Of course! This is the best news."

"I know you weren't wanting any more kids."

"That doesn't matter," he replies, brushing a lock of hair from her face, "what matters is that we're having two beautiful babies in about seven months and I love you very, very much."

"Oh Sam!" A lump grows in her throat.

"So, when do you want to tell the kids?"

"I want to wait," she replies, smiling, "I want to keep this between the two of us for awhile."

Curious, Sam continues, "How long do you want to wait? We can't wait too long."

"Oh, we can probably wait another month before we tell the kids. I think it'll be awhile before I start showing."

"Are you sure?"

"I shouldn't be showing until I'm about three months along. Most of my clothes aren't tight yet, so unless these babies grow like crazy, I shouldn't be showing for another month or so."

"If that's what you want."

A smile spreads across Jo's face, "That's what I want."

They snuggle together into the covers and eventually drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Back to the present.**_

Soon, it's four o'clock and the kids should be home from school. Sam looks at his watch and realizes that he needs to go pick the kids up to bring them to the hospital to meet their new sisters. He kisses his wife on the cheek and she stirs. "Jo."

"Hmmmm?" Her eyes flutter open.

"I've got to pick the kids up. They should be home from school."

"Lizzie's gonna be excited," the blonde replies, gazing at the sleeping babies in the bassinet beside her.

"I think Matt will be once he gets over being the only boy." A smile spreads across his face.

"What?" She asks, curious.

Chuckling, he continues, "unless you want to try for another one."

"My family's complete just the way it is," she smiles, planting a light kiss on her husband's lips.

"I'd better go." He plants another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam places a light kiss on the head of each of the twins. "I love you too." He leaves to pick up his older two children.

* * *

_**At the McGuire house**_

Matt is watching TV with Lanny in the living room and Lizzie is talking on the phone in her bedroom.

"I think you're right, Lanny," Matt declares, "this weekend we should build our own extreme skate park."

Lanny blinks.

"Yeah!" Matt's face lights with excitement. "And we could even build a halfpipe! Boy Lanny, you are a genius!"

Sam pulls into the driveway. He gets out of the car, walks up the sidewalk and enters the house. "Kids! I'm home." He calls.

"Hey, dad," Matt greets, "how's mom? Are the babies here?"

"They're here. Where's your sister?"

"Up in her room. What are they?" he asks, with anticipation.

Lanny grins and blinks rapidly.

"I bet they're boys too!" Matt states, excited.

"Your mom wants to tell you. Can you get your sister?"

Matt yells from the base of the stairs. "LIZZIE! DAD'S HERE!"

"Matt," Sam states, a bit exasperated, "I could've done that. Go get your sister."

Matt and Lanny knock on Lizzie's door. "Lizzie, dad's here. The babies are here and they're both boys!"

The door flies open, "What?" She shoves the pair aside and races down the stairs, "The babies are here?"

"Yes," Sam replies.

"Matt said they're boys." Lizzie's smiling, trying to hide her disappointment. "So, what are my brothers' names? Is mom okay?"

"Matt and Lanny are just toying with you," he replies, "I haven't told Matt what they are. Your mom wants to tell you what they are, but I will tell you that your mother and the babies are just fine."

"HA!" Lizzie snarks back at her brother. "I bet they're both girls!"

A wave of panic crosses Matt's face, "Aww man, I hope they're at least one of each."

Sam laughs, "C'mon you two, your mother is waiting for you. Lanny, do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

Lanny blinks.

"He rode his bike over," Matt adds.

"All right," Sam replies.

Lanny rides off as Sam and the kids drive to the hospital to meet the newest members of the McGuire family.

* * *

_**At the hospital**_

Jo pics up Hannah out of the bassinet and dresses her in a ruffled pink and black dress, headband and coordinating blanket. "This is a dress your sister Lizzie picked out for you. She was hoping both of you were girls, so she bought matching dresses for you and your sister." She chuckles. "Of course, you would've looked funny in them had you been boys." She looks over at the matching outfits Matt picked out just in case the babies had been boys and sighs. He picked out orange, purple, black and gray tie dye onezees with matching socks, hats and blankets. "There! You look great!" She picks her daughter up and kisses her on the cheek before putting her down so she could dress Haley. She picks up the other dress and also one of Matt's outfits. Matt's outfits are unisex. Should she dress Haley in one of Matt's or should she have the girls match? Matt would want me to dress one in his outfit and the girls will have all their lives to match. Plus, the girls won't want to match all the time; they're not identical twins anyway. She puts away the matching dress in favour of the onezee set hoping that Haley will still look like a girl.

She picks Haley up and dresses her in the onezee set. "This is a onezee your brother Matt picked out. He thought you two were boys, so he picked out this tie dye set, but it looks great on you! It brings out your brown eyes! It doesn't look funny at all like I thought it might." She looks around the room and sees a small purple bow. She gets up, with Haley in her arms, takes the bow, and tapes it to the side of the hat's brim. "Hey, that looks good! Now, you look more like a girl!"

Cradling Haley in one arm, she picks Hannah up in the other. It takes her a couple tries, but she manages to scoop her up. "Sorry girls, I'm new at this. I'm used to having my kids one at a time. We'll get the hang of this together." She gingerly sits back in bed and waits for Sam and the kids to arrive.

The trio arrives soon after. The door opens, revealing Lizzie, then Matt and then Sam.

"Oh my goodness, they're so tiny!" Lizzie squeals as she approaches her mother and admires the babies.

"Hi honey," Sam gives his wife a peck on the lips.

Matt hangs back a bit, studying the situation and smiles.

"Come on over, Matt," Jo encourages. "Come meet your sisters."

Lizzie squeals with excitement as she studies Hannah. "She looks like me." She calls out to Matt, "Hey Matt, the other one looks like you as a baby."

"She does," Jo chuckles.

Matt awkwardly approaches his mother and three sisters. As he gets nearer, he can see that the baby wearing the outfit he picked out is darker like he is and the other twin, with the dress that Lizzie picked out is fair like Lizzie. He feels an instant connection to the darker twin. Perhaps having a little sister or two won't be so bad. Maybe one of them won't be so girly. At least mom didn't put them both in those icky dresses! "So, what are their names?"

Looking at the baby in the dress, Jo begins, "This is Hannah Faith. She's the older of the two. She was born at six o' three this morning. She was six pounds, four ounces and nineteen inches long." Then, she looks at the other baby and continues, "This is Haley Grace. She was born at eight and was six pounds even and eighteen and a half inches long."

"Can I hold Haley?" Matt asks.

"Of course!" she answers. "Sam, some help here?" Sam had been taking pictures.

Sam lifts Haley out of Jo's arm as Matt sits in a chair and then he places the baby in Matt's arms. "Hey kid, I'm Matt. I'm your older brother," he begins, forgetting about everyone else in the room. "I can't wait to take you home and teach you all kinds of fun things. See, you and me, we're the youngest and we've both got an older sister. I'll teach you all about pulling pranks...you know, like putting honey on your sister's phone, or tying all her shoes together..." Suddenly, he sees his parents and Lizzie looking at him. "Heh, heh, heh! As I was saying, I'll love you forever, kid! So what if you're not a boy. You're pretty cute and I love you." He kisses her on the forehead and Sam snaps a picture.

"Oh!" A tear escapes Jo's eye as the scene touches her.

"Can I hold Hannah?" Lizzie asks.

"Sure!" Jo answers as she passes the baby to her eldest child.

Lizzie sits in a chair and begins talking to Hannah. "I'm Lizzie, your big sister. You're so cute!" She studies her baby sister. "Mom, she's got my eyes and my nose."

"Yes, she does. She looks almost exactly like you when you were born."

"Was I bald like this when I was born?"

"None of my babies were bald when they were born. You were so blonde as a newborn, you looked blonde and Hannah's just the same. Matt was dark like Haley."

"I can't believe these two fit in you, mom!"

"Haley was transverse, shoved up almost under my ribs and had to be turned after Hannah was born, so they were quite snug at the end."

"Were they early or on time? My health class teacher said twins usually come early."

"Usually they do, but these girls waited until they were full-term, which means they waited until they were right on time. Six and Six-four are on the big side for twins."

"Did you have to have a C-Section?"

Jo is getting amused. "What are all these questions? You're not...?"

Sam hears the tail end of Jo's question and nearly fumbles the camera. "Lizzie, tell me you're not. I can't say it."

This causes Lizzie to laugh uncontrollably. "No way! I'm fifteen! Gordo and I haven't even. NO! Oh my g...! No! Trust me. I'm not. I'm just asking. We're studying human sexuality in health this six weeks and I'm just curious. That's all. I'm too young for a baby. And besides, if I want to play house, I've got two brand new sisters, I can practice on."

"Okay," she replies, relieved. "No, I didn't have a C-section. I delivered both girls naturally. Hannah's birth was just like what you read in a textbook, but the doctor had to turn Haley before she could be delivered safely. Yes, it was very painful, and no, I didn't have any pain medication."

"Your mom was a trooper." Sam gives his wife a peck on the lips.

"Ouch!" Lizzie replies. "I hope, a long, LONG time from now when I have a baby, it'll be more like what I read in a textbook." She thinks for a bit and then decides to speak again, "And by the way, the school has a couple fake pregnancy bellies and our teacher has assigned two couples to wear them."

"You're not..." Sam can't complete the thought.

"Yeah, I am," she states, "The teacher drew names of couples and Gordo and my names got drawn."

Jo begins coughing and almost can't respond, "How...how long do you have to wear...and wh...when?"

"A week from Monday and we have to wear them for three weeks. One week for each trimester."

"That sounds like a long time!" Jo exclaims. "Was it a requirement to put your name in?"

"No, it was extra credit. Gordo and I talked it over and decided to do it." Her parents look at her funny, which causes her to laugh. "That came out wrong, WAY wrong. I meant, we decided that since you have maternity clothes already, there wouldn't be any expense for me, it might be a good learning experience for us and now with the babies being born, we could add that to our report as well—what it's like caring for newborns."

"Still," Sam adds, "that's a long time to wear one."

"That was our idea. We could wear it anywhere from a weekend, Friday to Sunday to three weeks, and we chose three weeks."

"And you have to wear it all the time?" He asks.

"Well, yes. Except when I shower." She directs her attention to Matt, wanting to change the subject. "Can I hold Haley now?"

"Sure. I'd like to hold Hannah."

Lizzie gives Hannah to Sam, who carries her over to Matt. He places the baby the bassinet and receives Haley from Matt. Then, he places Haley in Lizzie's arms and then picks Hannah up from her bassinet and places her in Matt's arms. Matt introduces himself to his other little sister. "I'm Matt, your older brother. Sorry about the prissy dress. That would be your sister Lizzie's doing. I can help with damage control there." He studies his sister. "You're pretty cute too. I love you and it's okay you're a girl."

At the same time, Lizzie studies her other sister, "Hey sweet baby! I'm Lizzie. I'm your older sister. You do look just like Matt when he was a baby."

The kids spend time bonding with their newest sisters. Sam takes pictures of his new family, using the tripod when necessary to get family shots as well. Soon, it's time to take their teenagers back home. "Kids, it's time to get you home so you can get your homework done."

Jo gives her eldest kids a hug and a kiss, "I love you!"

"When are you coming home, mom?" Matt asks.

"Saturday. The doctor wants me to stay an extra day since I had a hard delivery."

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart." Sam gives his wife a peck on the lips and kisses the twins and he and the kids leave.

The twins begin to stir. "Are you hungry?" She changes the twins and then adjusts herself and helps each baby latch on. Then, she relaxes and thinks about when she and Sam told the kids about the twins.

* * *

_**Early September. Jo's twelve weeks along.**_

It's the end of the day and Jo is getting undressed for the evening. She's feeling very bloated and her clothes feel very tight. It's time to tell the kids. She puts on a pair of pajamas and notices they're too tight. She rummages through her dresser, finds a nightgown and puts it on. Much better. She looks at herself in the full length mirror, smoothing the nightgown around her abdomen, so that the slight swell shows. Yep, there they are.

Sam exits the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe, with a towel around his neck, still damp from taking a shower. He stops in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. Gosh, she's beautiful!

Jo notices that she's being watched. She smiles, turns toward her husband. "What?" she giggles.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?"

"Oh Sam!"

Sam approaches his wife, embracing her from behind, looking at her reflection in the mirror. His right hand travels from her shoulder down to her abdomen, resting over their babies. "I can't wait to meet them."

She relaxes into his embrace. "We need to tell the kids. My clothes are too tight. We probably should have told them earlier. I think Lizzie knows."

"How come?"

"Well, she's been giving me strange looks and asking me questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Oh, nothing blatantly obvious, but she's just been dropping hints."

"You want to tell them when they get home from school?"

"I was thinking after dinner tomorrow night and after I get dinner on the table, changing into maternity clothes."

"It sounds good," he replies, placing a feathery kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly, her stomach growls. "I think these little ones need a quick bite to eat before turning in." She grabs her robe, puts it on, tying the tie around her waist, which enhances her abdomen, and starts out the door. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure. What are you wanting?"

"There's some mint chocolate chip ice cream and peanut M&Ms calling my name."

"I'm right behind you."

The pair head downstairs and discover their kids breaking into the ice cream. "What are you two still doing up?" Their mother asks.

"We couldn't sleep," Lizzie answers.

"Don't you know it's a school night?" Sam scolds.

"Yeah dad, we know," Matt adds. He looks at his sister, who nods. "We were wondering something."

"Oh?" Jo asks, as she dishes out some ice cream for her and Sam.

He continues, "Mom, are you? Ummm, are you?" Feeling awkward, he turns to his sister, "I can't do it. You ask."

"What is it, Lizzie? You two can ask us anything," Sam adds.

"Mom, are you...ohh, how do I put this?" She looks up, trying to gather her thoughts, sighs and then starts again. "Are you...?"

"Lizzie," Jo stops her daughter. She looks at her husband and nods, before continuing, "were you and Matt going to ask me if I'm going to have a baby?"

"Yes!" Matt chirps, still feeling awkward.

"It's okay," she assures her children, "and you're right."

"HUH?" the kids say in unison, hardly believing they guessed correctly.

"I am. I'm having twins," Jo smiles.

"What?" Lizzie squeals.

"Twins?" Matt clarifies, still in shock, "Two of them?"

"Yes, Matt," Sam chimes in, "Two of them."

"So, when, mom?" the young blonde teen asks.

"Next February or March. I'm three months along."

Matt begins stammering. "Do you know what they are? Are they boys or girls or one of each? I hope they're boys. I couldn't handle two more Lizzies."

"No, I don't know what they are. I won't know for another couple months. Your father and I haven't decided whether or not we'll find out or if we'll tell anyone."

"What about names?" Lizzie asks. "I love Emma Kathryn or Olivia Chloe for a girl and Jayden Noah or Ryan Tyler for a boy."

"Those are nice names," Sam answers, "but your mother and I have a list of names already."

"What?" Lizzie asks, excitedly. "Tell us!"

"We're keeping those a secret too," he replies.

"What," Matt groans, "You're keeping EVERYTHING a secret?"

"We told you we're pregnant," Jo teases.

"WE figured that out," he retorts.

"Okay Matt," Sam states, sternly, "enough of that."

"Yes, dad," he says remorsefully.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow at dinner," their mother continues, "I'm curious. How did the two of you figure it out."

Lizzie explains, "Mom, I'm sorry, but it's been a bit obvious for a couple weeks. You're a very thin woman and you've gained weight, but only out front."

"And," Matt interjects, "you've been wearing some of dad's T-shirts, which you never do, prompting us to wonder if your shirts don't really fit."

"They're good," Sam notices, leaning toward his wife, "they're really good."

"Before you ask," their mother begins, "yes, you may tell your friends. We're going to call the family over the weekend and tell them the news. We wanted to tell you first. Since you've finished your ice cream, go brush your teeth and go to bed. It's late. You can tell your friends at school tomorrow."

The kids do as they're told and Sam and Jo retire to their bedroom. Jo begins giggling, "So they both knew!"

"Well, I guess we won't have to tell them tomorrow."

"No, I suppose we won't. Now, we'll have to tell our folks and the rest of the family."

"We can wait until this weekend."

"Yeah," she yawns as she settles into bed.

* * *

_**Back to the present.**_

Sam returns and sees that Jo's asleep, curled up with the twins in her arms. He smiles, grabs the camera and snaps a couple pictures before she wakes up. "Sam."

"Shh! Go back to sleep."

"The babies," she yawns.

"I'll change them. You just go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," she replies, her eyes already shut.

Sam picks up Hannah, changes her out of her dress, puts a clean diaper on her and then places her in her bassinet. Then, he picks up Haley and does the same with her. He yawns and stretches. Realizing that he's tired and that the babies will wake up soon, he makes the couch out into a bed and crawls in. Soon, he's fast asleep.

* * *

-End of Chapter Three-

A/N-I'll do one or two more chapters. Like I said, this isn't going to be a long story. I may get one more chapter done soon, I don't know. I'm moving soon, and then I won't get to write for awhile, so if I don't get to update for awhile, sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Chapter 4-_

_A/N—Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had this chapter all written and my hard drive crashed and burned before I got it uploaded. ARGH!_

_A/N2—I got the babies mixed up in Chapter 3. __**Haley Faith**__ looks like Lizzie and __**Hannah Grace**__ looks like Matt. I have the first names reversed in Chapter 3. I'm not going back and correcting them since I lost the documents when my hard drive crashed. So, I'll just keep them straight from here on out._

_A/N3—I don't know when I'll get to update again. My life's upside down right now, so I'll update when I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it._

* * *

**The middle of the night.**

Jo stirs in bed, moving her hand down her abdomen. It doesn't feel as round as it has in a long time. It's kinda strange. She also doesn't feel any movement. Yeah, that is strange. Her eyes flutter open and she looks around the room. Everything's blurry, but this doesn't look like her bedroom. She rubs the fog out of her eyes and puts on her glasses. Her eyes focus on two basinets and her husband sleeping on a couch underneath a window. She smiles as she takes in the scene before her.

Hannah begins grunting and soon progresses into a full-blown cry. Her sister joins her almost immediately.

"A little help here, Sam?" Jo comments as she eases out of bed toward Hannah's basinet. Sam is still fast asleep. "Sam?"

She picks up Hannah. "C'mere, sweetheart. Are you hungry?" Walking with the baby over to the bed, she glances over at Haley, who is wailing at the top of her lungs, "Hang on honey. Sam?"

"Snnnnnnnnnnngggggggghhhhhhhh!"

She sighs and scoops up Haley with her free hand. "I've got you, sweetie."

Jo walks over to the bed and gently places Hannah on a receiving blanket on the bed then gingerly gets in bed w/ Haley in her arms. She looks over at Sam, who is still out like a light.

"Snnnnnnnnnnngggggggghhhhhhhh!"

With her free hand, she scoots Hannah over toward her by pulling the blanket until the baby is between her legs. She gets Haley adjusted and then gets Haley adjusted. Then, she relaxes in the bed, admiring her daughters.

"Hey sweethearts," she addresses her daughters, "I think this is just about the first time we've been alone together. Your dad's asleep right now." She looks over at the couch. He's still asleep. "I'm your mom. I know we've been together forever, but this is the first time we've been able to see each other face to face. I love you so much. I can't wait to see your first smile, to watch you crawl and walk, to hear your first words. I can't wait to do all those mother daughter things I did with Lizzie. I've missed having a little girl around. Now, I've got you two. No, I'm not going to turn you into your sister, but I'm happy you're girls. I would have been just as happy if you were boys, but I'm happy you're girls." She smiles with pride. "Okay, I'm rambling. I can't wait to get to know your personalities. I love you two so much and I love being your mom."

She thinks about the first time she felt them move.

* * *

**October**** (Jo is 16 weeks along); early morning.**

Sam and Jo are asleep in bed. Sam's arm is draped around her abdomen; Jo's hand is clasped in her husband's. Suddenly, she feels a punch in her gut. "Ouch!" she yells as she sits up in surprise, knocking his arm off her.

Sam startles awake. "Jo, are you all right?"

"Yeah," she replies, breathing hard, "I'm okay." She starts giggling as she feels fluttering from insider her abdomen.

"What?" he asks, curious.

"The babies are kicking." She places his hand over the babies. "Here, feel." The babies continue to kick.

"They're really strong!" he remarks as the smile on his face grows. "Which one's which?"

"Our little girl is here on the right." She moves their hands to the lower right part of her abdomen. "And our little boy is here on the left." Then, she moves their hand to the upper left part.

"Still think we've got one of each?"

"Of course!" She insists. "A mother knows these things."

"Whatever they are, I know they will be as beautiful as their mother."

"Awww!" she coos and blushes.

He places a gentle kiss on her lips. The babies give a sharp swift kick, causing the couple to crack up.

* * *

**Back to the present.**

Hannah begins squirming as if she is finished, but Haley is still. "You asleep, kiddo?" Jo gently taps her foot, waking her elder twin up so she can resume feeding. Then, she removes Hannah off her breast. "You done?" She drapes the baby over her shoulder to burp her.

"Snnnnnnnnnnngggggggghhhhhhhh!" Sam's still asleep.

Hannah lets out a big burp. "That's my girl!" Haley squirms as if she is finished. "Okay, you're next." Jo places Hannah on her lap and Haley on her shoulder to burp. Soon, she lets out a burp as well. "Let's get your diapers changed." She places Haley on the bed and her sister next to her, adjusts her clothes, gets up, grabs a couple diapers and wipes and changes the babies' diapers. "Time for bed, kiddos." Jo picks Haley up with one arm and Hannah up with the other and takes in the sight as her girls snuggle against her. "I love you."

She places Haley in her basinet, leans over and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight." Then, she does the same with Hannah.

"You need any help?" Sam asks, groggily.

"No," she replies, "I just got them fed and changed and I'm now putting them back down."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried, but you were snoring away."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Go back to sleep." She freshens up in the bathroom and then gingerly gets back into bed. She falls asleep so quickly, she doesn't remember taking off her glasses or her head hitting her pillow.

* * *

**February****; late evening.**

Jo and Sam are in bed, trying to sleep. Jo sighs.

"What?"

"I'm so ready to have these babies. I hope I don't have to wait until term. I look like a beached whale."

Sam wraps his arms around his wife. "I happen to think you look beautiful."

"How can you say that? I look like I'm about to pop."

"No, you don't. You're about to give birth to our children. I happen to think that's very beautiful."

"Awwww!" Jo melts, "you say the sweetest things." She leans over and gives her husband a peck on the cheek.

The couple settles into their covers to go to sleep. As soon as Jo is about to drift off to sleep, she feels the familiar tugging and shoving within her abdomen. "Okay kids, cool it!" She strokes her abdomen, trying to calm her babies down.

"The babies kicking?"

"Yeah," she replies, "And their extra active tonight."

Sam bends down to talk to the twins. "Hey kids. Your mother's trying to sleep, so settle down." He sees a small point protrude out. "Is that an elbow?"

Jo brushes her hand over it. "I think so," she giggles.

"I see a foot!" he exclaims, as a foot presses on the right side of her abdomen.

"I think they're as ready to come out as I'm ready for them to come out."

A wry smile spreads across his face. "Well, I know of a way we can get them to come out." He begins a close embrace and places a passionate kiss on her lips.

Jo returns the kiss, but blocks his embrace. "No. I'm sorry. I don't feel like it." Tears begin streaming down her face.

"Hey," he begins, wiping a tear from under her eye. "What is it?"

"It's just that I'm so huge," she wails between sobs, "I'm more than ready to get these kids out. My back hurts. My feet and ankles are swollen. My breasts are huge and they hurt. My abdomen is so stretched out and it's hard to walk and move around. I can't see how I could get any bigger. People were asking me back in December; even in late November when I was due because I looked like I could give birth at any time. And I'm not due until next month."

"The doctor said that you probably won't go that long, that the babies will probably come any day," he tries to assure his wife.

"I hope you're right," she sighs.

They relax into the covers and the babies are still. As soon as Jo is almost asleep, the babies begin to kick. "Cool it!" She commands as she strokes her abdomen. The babies quit kicking and the couple drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Back to the present. It's about six in the morning.**

Everyone is asleep. Jo's hand rests on her abdomen. Her sleep is very light as she is listening for her twins. They're just about due for another feeding. She strokes her abdomen; she still can't get over how flat it is; it feels strange. In addition, it feels strange not feeling the twins inside her. She quickly got used to going to sleep and waking up with the twins kicking and tumbling inside and now there's no movement in her abdomen; the girls are in their basinets beside her bed. Suddenly, the girls stir and begin to wail. Since Jo had moved the basinets beside her bed during the three o'clock feeding, stretches over the side, picking up Haley first and laying her on the bed and then picking up Hannah. She gets the girls situated and relaxes in the bed.

"Haley, you're a day old now," she remarks, "and Hannah, you're almost a day old. You've got a couple hours to go." She breathes a sigh of contentment as she reflects on the last day and a half. "Kids, we sure did have a wild ride getting you here, but you're here and healthy. I can't wait to take you home Saturday."

Sam stirs awake, "Jo, do you need any help?"

"Can you come rearrange my pillows behind me? They've gotten a little flat."

He walks over to the bed and fixes her pillows. He takes in the sight of his wife feeding the twins. Then, he glances at the clock. "Haley's a day old now."

"Yeah, she is," Jo smiles with pride.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'm okay," she replies. Hannah squirms as if she is finished. "Can you take her?"

"C'mere, sweetheart." Sam takes the baby and drapes her over his shoulder to burp her. "Daddy's got ya."

The couple burps and changes the babies. Jo stretches. "I think I want to go walk the halls before breakfast. I'm getting tired of lying in bed."

"Are you sure you don't need to eat a little something beforehand?"

"Okay, hand me a banana."

Sam hands her a banana and Jo eats it while he dresses the children.

"I'm ready." She takes a few sips of water and eases out of bed. Then, she grabs a hold of the handle on Hannah's basinet and uses it as a walker. Sam places Haley in with her sister, and holds the door open for his wife so she can pass through.

As the couple walk down the hall, the nurses greet Jo. "How are you feeling?" Sharon asks.

"Sore," she answers, "but it feels good to be up."

"Just take it slow," the nurse cautions.

Other staff admire the twins. "Aren't they the cutest?" one petite blonde housekeeper remarks.

"They're so sweet, snuggled up with each other," a brunette nurse's aide states.

Sam and Jo make their way down the hall and stop at the nursery window. They see a baby girl toward the back of the nursery under an oxygen tent, with an IV sticking out of her leg. Jo looks at her daughters and then back at that baby girl. A tear escapes her eye. Sam notices. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think I need to go back to the room," she comments, trying not to break down. She takes a few deep breaths and then starts toward her room, trying not to make eye contact with staff, as she is in no mood to talk to anyone.

They get back to the room and Jo eases back into bed. Tears begin to stream down her face. "I want my girls."

"Okay," Sam replies softly, as he places the babies in their mother's arms.

The couple sits in silence as Jo hugs her daughters. Sam is the first one to break the silence. "That baby girl really got to you."

"Yeah," she chokes.

"It could have easily have been Haley or especially Hannah, since she had a difficult birth."

Jo nods, looking downcast.

"Hannah's birth being difficult is not your fault. You know that, right?"

"How can you be sure?" she whispers.

"It just happened. Hannah's healthy. We don't know what's going on with that baby girl. Her birth may have been perfect."

Jo sits in silence as the tears flow and splash on the girls' heads.

"Let's not worry about what might have been and concentrate on what is. If you want, we can talk to the doctor when she visits today and see what she says about Hannah, and we can have the pediatrician keep a check on her if that will make you feel better."

"It would."

Sam hands his wife a couple tissues. "Here."

She receives the tissues and wipes her eyes and blows her nose. "Can you take Haley and hand me the phone? I need to order breakfast and I want to hold Hannah for awhile."

Sam does as requested. "Can you order me the French Toast guest tray?"

Jo dials the cafeteria. "I'd like French Toast, a side of fruit and orange juice. I'd also like to order the French Toast guest tray and orange juice. Thanks." Then, she looks at the clock. It's nearly eight. "Hannah, you're almost a day old too! I love you so much! I'll try not to worry about you too much. I bet you'll be just fine." She kisses her on the top of her head.

* * *

**After school.**

_Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo are in Lizzie's room. Lizzie has the empathy belly for health class on the bed._

"Wonder if I should wear it up to the hospital to show mom?" Lizzie asks, with a wry grin.

"Yeah!" Miranda exclaims.

"Didn't you say she just about had a conniption when you told her about it yesterday?" Gordo cautions.

"I know," she dismisses, "but I'll have to start wearing it on Sunday anyway."

"What setting would you put it on?" he questions.

"Ooooh! You should put it on nine months to see what she does." Miranda suggests.

"No, that would be too heavy to start with. I'd put it on three months. That's where I'll start on Monday anyway."

"Well, put it on!" Miranda enthusiastically directs.

Lizzie goes into the bathroom, dresses and exits, wearing a maternity shirt, which reads, "Under Construction." She smiles and exclaims, "Ta-da!"

Miranda and Gordo laugh. "You. Look. Awesome!" Miranda exclaims.

"Gordo?" Lizzie asks, curiously.

"You look great." He states.

"Ready to go?"

_The trio take the bus and finally arrive at the hospital. They knock on the door._

"Come in!" Jo answers.

Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie enter.

"Hi kids!" She greets.

"Hi, Mrs. McGuire," Gordo and Miranda greet.

Then, Jo sees her daughter, dressed in her outfit. "Umm, Lizzie?" she chokes.

"Hi mom! Like it?"

"N…not really," she answers. "I'm glad it's for a school project and not real life."

"Don't worry, mom," Lizzie assures. "it's only for school."

"Ummm, no way, Mrs. McGuire." Gordo chimes in, nervously.

"Mmmm, okay." Jo concludes. "Kids, come on over and meet the newest McGuires."

"Mrs. McGuire, they're beautiful!" Miranda exclaims.

"This one's Haley Faith on my right and on my left is Hannah Grace."

"You're right," Gordo notices, "Haley does look like your baby pictures."

"Still coming home tomorrow?" Lizzie asks.

"Yeah," Jo answers. "We've all got a clean bill of health."

"Where's dad and Matt?"

"Matt pulled one of his pranks again and he had to stay after school."

"Figures," the eldest McGuire child remarks, rolling her eyes.

Miranda looks longingly at the twins. "Can I hold one?"

"Sure."

Lizzie lifts Hannah from their mother's arms and places her in Miranda's arms. "Awww! She's so cute! Look at her! She's so tiny!"

"Gordo, would you like to hold Haley?"

"Ummm, yeah," he answers.

Lizzie places Haley in her boyfriend's arms and curls up on the couch beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She's so light," he observes.

"Mom, I can't believe they fit inside you."

"Well," Jo giggles, "they did." Changing the subject, Jo continues, "What are your plans for tonight?"

"We're gonna catch a movie and then get dinner at the Digital Bean," Lizzie replies.

"You're not wearing that, are you?"

"No. I don't have to wear it until Sunday."

"Awww!" Miranda exclaims, "she's asleep. Look how adorable she is."

"She is pretty cute," Lizzie remarks.

The trio admire the babies, taking turns holding them. Jo takes pictures, being careful not to get Lizzie's school project in the picture. Gordo then looks at his watch. "We need to get going if we're going to make the movie."

"Go ahead and lay the girls in their basinets," Jo directs. "I'm going to take a nap before it's time for their next feeding."

The kids do as requested and say goodbye to Jo before they leave.

Jo looks over at her sleeping twins and smiles. She snuggles into her covers and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

_-End of Chapter Four-_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Chapter 5-_

_A/N1—Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. However, here's the next chapter!_

_A/N2—Sorry this chapter is short. I've had a bad headache and haven't felt like writing, but I wanted to update too._

* * *

**After the movie.**

Lizzie returns home and finds her dad gathering clothes for his overnight bag.

"I'm home!" she exclaims, while she's walking into the kitchen.

"How was the movie?" He asks. Then, he stops short, "Ummm, did you wear that to the movie?"

"Huh?" She replies, confused. She looks down and realizes what he's talking about. "Oh! I'd forgotten I'd had it on this whole time!"

"I thought your project wasn't for another week."

"Actually, it's Sunday. I thought it was a week later, but I double checked my syllabus, and the extra credit project starts Sunday."

"I'm really uncomfortable with this project, Lizzie," he sighs. "Having a baby isn't something to play around with."

"I know, dad," she replies, trying not to roll her eyes. "I know it's hard. That's why I'm doing the project. I want to see what it's like being pregnant, without actually being pregnant."

Sam scratches his head, still a bit confused.

Lizzie continues, "Only my teacher, Gordo, Miranda, and you guys know it's a project. Gordo and I are to act like we're expecting a baby, but since the project is only for three weeks, we'll experience one trimester a week."

"Mmmm." He looks at the calendar on the wall, trying to figure out what to say. "Isn't your school dance in two weeks?"

"Yeah," she shrugs. "I know I'll have to do basketball homecoming as if I'm six months pregnant, but I wouldn't be able to take off the belly if I were really pregnant."

"But you're not."

"But that's the project," she rebuts. "What? Would you rather I REALLY was pregnant?" she almost grins, trying not to chuckle.

Sam gulps, trying not to think of that possibility. "No," his voice rises in pitch. "I'd rather you and Gordo had picked a different project."

"I'm sorry, dad, but this project is important to me," she almost begs.

"Just don't wear it tomorrow when I bring your mother and sisters home."

"I promise. I won't wear it again until Sunday." She kisses her father on the cheek and then goes upstairs to her room.

Sam finishes getting his overnight bag together, then goes up to the kids' rooms. He stops first at Matt's room. Matt is lying on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey," he begins, "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh," he replies, "I thought I'd get started on my history homework, since I'm grounded and all."

Ignoring the last part of his son's reply, he continues, "Well, don't stay up too late. Your mother and sisters are coming home tomorrow."

"Okay," he states, not taking his eyes off his book. "Can you shut the door, please?"

"All right. See you tomorrow. Good night, son. I love you." He shuts the door and heads to Lizzie's room. He knocks on the door. "Lizzie?"

"Yeah?" She answers through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm changing."

"Oh, okay. I'm going back up to the hospital for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dressed in her pajamas, she opens the door, "Okay, dad."

Seeing that she isn't wearing the belly, Sam sighs with relief. "Don't stay up too late."

"I'm about to go to bed. Wearing the pregnancy belly made me tired."

"What did you have it set on anyway?" he asks, hesitantly, but curious.

"Three months, since that's where I'm supposed to start it."

Sam can't help but shake his head in disbelief.

"Dad," she calls, breaking her father out of his fog.

"Huh?"

"Mom and the twins are waiting for you at the hospital."

"Oh! Right!" he states, suddenly remembering what he was planning on doing. He kisses his daughter on the cheek. "Good night. Love you!"

"Love you too, dad."

Lizzie shuts her door as Sam leaves the house and heads to the hospital.

* * *

**Sam arrives at the hospital and looks in the nursery window at the little girl they saw the day of the twins' birth.** She is no longer under an oxygen tent, but she still has an IV sticking out of her leg. Dr. Smythe and two nurses are by her bedside, attending to her. He notices a couple looking in the window also looking at the baby.

"Is that your little girl?" he asks, curious.

"Yes," the man replies. "That's our little girl, Sophia."

"When was she born?"

"Thursday morning," the woman answers, not taking her eyes away from the window.

Sam realizes this is probably the baby that was delivered between Hannah and Haley's births. "How is she?" he asks, hesitantly.

"Better," the man replies. "She has Down's Syndrome and had a little trouble breathing when she was first born, but she's doing a lot better."

"That's good."

"She should be upgraded from Level II to Level I now." He notices Sam is wondering what that means and adds, "that means she'll be able to be in the room with us until she's released. We hope we can go home by Monday."

"That's a relief."

"Yes it is." The man studies him. "Your wife had twins, didn't she? We've seen you two walking down the halls with them."

"Yeah. Two girls."

"Congratulations!" the man replies. "Your first and second?"

"No, I've got two teenagers at home; another daughter and a son. Is she your first?"

"Our second," the woman replies.

"We have a two-year-old son," the man adds just as he hears a small voice.

"Da!" the small voice says.

The men turn around and see a red headed little boy running up the hall, followed by an older woman, who is probably his grandmother. She goes back to the room as soon as the boy is next to his father. As he approaches, Sam notices he too has Down's Syndrome. The little boy raises his hands and grunts. His father picks him up. "Say hello to the nice man, Ryan."

"Hi!" Ryan greets while waving his hand.

"Hi Ryan! I'm Sam!" Sam greets, smiling.

"Sam!" Ryan smiles, and points.

"Yes, that's Sam," the man chuckles. "I'm Eric and this is my wife, Lisa."

"Nice to meet you," Sam replies, shaking Eric's hand.

"You too," Lisa replies.

Soon Sam spies Jo strolling down the hall with the twins. "Jo, come over and meet Eric and Lisa and their son, Ryan."

Jo arrives at the window. Sam gives her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she answers. "The girls slept most of the day."

Sam kisses his girls and then introduces Eric and Lisa. "Honey, this is Eric and Lisa and their son, Ryan. Their little girl is the one we saw yesterday. She was born between Haley and Hannah's births."

"Good to meet you," she greets. "How is she?"

"Sophia's doing a lot better," Lisa answers.

"Hi!" Ryan greets. He looks down at the bassinet. "Baby!"

"Yes, baby, just like baby Sophia, but there are two babies!" Eric tells his son.

"Soapee?" he points to the twins.

"No, Sophia's in there," Eric directs.

"Hi Ryan!" Jo waves at him. "Aren't you a cutie!"

Suddenly, Sharon exits the nursery with Sophia in a bassinet. "She's off Level II! Here's your baby girl."

Eric and Lisa smile. "It's nice to meet you guys," Eric states as they head back to Lisa's room.

As the family disappear into Lisa's room, Jo remarks, looking through the window at the bed that once held Sophia, "Both kids have Down's?"

"Yes," Sam replies.

Jo is silent, seemingly lost in thought. Sam looks at her and brushes back a lock of her hair. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replies, trying to brush it off.

"It's not nothing. C'mon Jo, tell me what's going on?"

"I can't help thinking how close Hannah came to needing one of those beds in there," she sighs, trying to fight back tears. "I know it's silly, but I can't help thinking that."

"It's not silly," he reassures his wife, "Hannah's okay and so is Haley. You heard the doctor. They both have been given a clean bill of health."

Jo looks at the girls, who have fallen asleep and smiles as she wipes the remaining tears away. "Yes, they are."

"You ready to go back to the room?"

"No, I've been napping just about all day and I need to get up and stretch," she replies. Then, looking at the girls, "Besides, the girls need to have their newborn portraits done."

Sam looks at his girls, Haley dressed in the outfit Lizzie picked out, and Hannah in Matt's. "The kids will love that they're dressed in the outfits they picked out."

"I thought they looked cute in them. I do have the other outfits here on the side because I want pictures of them in matching outfits and also Haley in Matt's and Hannah in Lizzie's outfits as well."

"And we'll get proofs of all those pictures?" Sam asks, wondering how much this is going to cost.

"Yes," she answers. "They'll be on-line and we can pick out the ones we like the best."

Sharon returns to the nursery window and sees the McGuires still there. "The babies ready for their pictures?"

"They sure are!" Jo beams. "I've got the other outfits hanging on the side of the bassinet."

"I'll take good care of them and bring them right back!" Sharon smiles as she receives the bassinet. "Aren't you two the cutest little ones?" she coos as she disappears into the nursery.

Jo begins to yawn.

"I think we need to get you to bed. It's late and we need to get some rest," he encourages. "Why did they wait so long to take the kids' pictures anyway?"

"They had a lot of new admissions and discharges, so they said it would be late. The girls slept just about all evening and then just ate, so they're rested and have full bellies."

* * *

**They return to her room and get ready for bed. Before they realize, Sharon is wheeling the bassinet into the room.**

"Here's your precious cargo," she greets. "They did great! I printed off a bunch of pictures for you; more than I usually do."

Jo notices the kids are in opposite outfits than in what she had dressed them. "So you were able to take pictures of them in matching outfits too?"

"Sure did! I got some cute ones too!" She looks at the girls, who are now asleep. "In one picture, Haley had her arm around Hannah. I think it was their best photo. Here's the envelope of all the pictures." She hands Jo the envelope.

"Thanks!"

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I think we're good."

"Goodnight!" Sharon leaves the room.

Jo takes out the pictures and finds the picture Sharon mentioned. She grins from ear to ear. "Oh my goodness! Sam look at them. This picture will have to be framed." She shows it to her husband.

"It is sweet," he replies. He studies his wife further. "What is it?"

"I'm glad that Sophia's doing better," she replies.

"Me too. I know that's been upsetting you."

"Yeah," she sighs, "It made me sad seeing her look so helpless. I...I," tearing up, she continues, "I just couldn't help 'seeing' Hannah in there. She came so close to being in there herself." A tear rolls down her cheek.

Reassuring, he replies, catching her tear with the crook of his index finger, "But she's fine, and we can be very grateful for that."

"Yes, I am." She kisses both babies on the cheek. Yawning, "I think I need to get ready for bed. I can't wait to take these girls home tomorrow." She picks up Hannah to dress for bed.

"Me too." He plants a soft kiss on her lips. Then, he picks Haley up to dress her as well. "C'mon, Haley girl. Let's get you dressed while your mom dresses your sister. Tomorrow's gonna be an exciting day. We're taking you home."

The couple puts their daughters to bed, then finish getting ready for bed themselves. Jo gets in her bed and pats beside her, "Get in with me?"

"Huh?" he asks, quizzically.

"Get in with me, please?" She looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I miss you next to me."

Sam switches off the lights and gently crawls into bed with his wife. She snuggles into his embrace and they quickly fall asleep, dreaming of tomorrow, when they get to take their newest little McGuires home.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 5-_


	6. Chapter 6

_-Chapter 6-_

_A/N—Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Have been rather busy lately._

* * *

**It's the next morning. Jo awakens. Her eyes flutter open to reveal her husband cradling her twin baby girls in his arms. She blinks and smiles. Today, she gets to take her precious babies home!**

Sam sees that his wife is awake. "Do you want me to order you some breakfast?"

"Sure," she replies, as she receives her children for their first feeding of the morning. "Order me the pancakes and Wheat Chex."

Soon after the twins finish nursing, Dr. Smythe enters the room. "How would you like to take your girls home today?"

"Absolutely!" she answers, beaming.

"I'd like to give the girls one last check-up before you're released."

Jo places the twins in the bassinet, kissing each one on the forehead.

As the doctor examines the twins in the nursery, Sam and Jo finish packing up. All that's left is to place their girls in their car seats.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam spots Eric and Lisa strolling down the hall with Sophia in the bassinet. "Eric!"

The couple stop at the door threshold. "Hey Sam!" Eric replies, "Going home, I take it?"

"Yeah," he answers. "Just waiting for the doctor to finish up and to sign the release papers."

"Good luck to you!" Eric responds.

"And you too!" Sam calls back.

Then the couple resumes their stroll. Sam returns his attention to his wife, who is resting on the bed. "Tired?"

"Yeah, somewhat," she begins, "but mostly, I wanna get home and be a family of six."

As if on cue, Sharon wheels the girls back into the room. "Here they are! And I've got your papers. As soon as you sign on the dotted line, you'll be ready to go. They've got on clean diapers, so they're good to go."

"Thank you!" she replies, receiving the papers.

"I'll go get your wheelchair while you get your girls situated."

Sharon leaves as Jo signs the papers and Sam buckles the girls into their carriers. Soon, the nurse returns with the chair. Another nurse has a wheeled cart. "Ready?"

"Absolutely!" Jo enthusiastically replies.

Sam places Haley in Jo's arms, loads up the cart, and carries Hannah out of the room and out to the loading/unloading area outside the building. The sun is bright and Jo can't help but squint. Still, it feels good to be on her way home.

"I'll go get the car," he states, as he plants a soft kiss on his wife's cheek.

"If you'd like," Sharon begins, "I'll hold sweet Hannah for you."

"Thanks," he replies as he hands the baby to the nurse.

Soon, he pulls up, turns off the engine and exits the car. He pauses for a moment to take in the sight. He sees his lovely wife holding their daughter, Haley and then looks over at Hannah. If someone had told him he'd have two teenagers and infant twin daughters, he would have laughed them into the next century! Smiling, he walks up to his wife, gives her a light kiss on the cheek, "I love you!"

"I love you too," she blushes.

Sam opens the back door, receives Hannah from the nurse's arms and buckles her into her car seat. Then, he receives Haley from her mother, does the same, and closes the back doors. He opens the front passenger door. Sharon wheels Jo to the door. Taking Jo's hand, Sam states, "Shall we?" Jo giggles as she allows Sam to help her into the car. Sharon loads the gifts into the trunk.

Soon they are on their way home.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the McGuire's house:**

Lizzie and Matt are decorating the living room. "C'mon Matt, get the balloons up!" Lizzie hangs the 'It's a Girl" and 'Welcome Home' signs on the front door.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," he protests, his face growing redder by the second.

"What? All that hot air and you're having a hard time blowing up a few balloons?" She starts twisting pink streamers, attaching them to the door. "How's that look?"

"Mmih moows miwe!" he replies, balloon in mouth.

"What?"

"Mmih meh" taking the balloon out of his mouth, "it looks fine."

"A resounding endorsement from the peanut gallery."

Before they know it, the living room looks like it has been sprayed down with baby pink streamers and balloons. "Ah!" Matt exclaims, wiping his hands on his jeans, "lookin' good!"

They hear a car drive up. "Quick Matt, hide!"

* * *

**Outside:**

Sam gets out of the car and opens the door for his wife. "Welcome home, love." He extends his hand and helps his wife up.

"Oh Sam!" she exclaims, as she sees the door decorated with streamers and signs, "it's wonderful! I love our kids! I can't wait to bring our girls inside this house and begin our lives as a family of six."

The couple unbuckle their twins from their car seats, Sam with Hannah and Jo with Haley. "Shall we?" he smiles, escorting his wife up the sidewalk and through the front door.

"SURPRISE!" Lizzie and Matt exclaim as they pop up from their hiding places.

"Oh kids, you shouldn't have!" Jo remarks, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome mom," Lizzie replies, hugging her mother.

"Dad?" Matt asks, "Can I hold Hannah?"

"Sure, if you sit on the couch first."

He complies and Sam places his youngest daughter in his son's arms. "Hey kid! You're cute! I'm glad I've got a little sister to play with and to teach you everything I know!"

"Matt," Sam warns.

"He he he," he blushes. "Uhhh, scratch that, kid. How 'bout I just teach you how to build a tree house in a few years?"

"That's better," Jo echoes, as she passes Haley to Lizzie.

"Hey baby girl," Lizzie begins, "Glad you're here. I love you! I can't wait to dress you up and teach you what a mall is."

Sam and Matt roll their eyes. "Oh, you guys!" Jo remarks, giving her husband a small smack on the arm.

Hannah stirs in her brother's arms. "Uhhh, mom?" Suddenly, she lets out a wail. Haley follows suit.

"I think I need to feed the girls." Jo takes Haley from Lizzie while Sam takes Hannah.

* * *

**Later that evening: **

Sam and Jo are getting ready for bed. It's good to be back home. Everything feels right in the world as Jo feeds her twins. "Oh Sam," Jo exclaims, looking at the babies in her arms. "My life's perfect. We've got a beautiful teenaged daughter, a handsome son, and two gorgeous baby girls."

"And I've got a beautiful wife!"

"I'm so glad I married you!" she giggles as Sam bends down and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"Me too." He looks down at his babies. "We sure did make beautiful babies, didn't we?"

"That we did!" she replies, not taking her eyes off the twins.

"When do you want to have their baby dedication at church?"

"How 'bout the Sunday after their six weeks checkup?" she suggests, "We can't do it sooner because Lizzie's got that project and I don't want her looking pregnant in the family pictures."

"I'll call the church in the morning and schedule it."

The twins finish up. "C'mere Hannah banana!" Sam states as he lifts her out of her mother's arms.

"Hannah banana?" Jo asks, looking over her glasses. "Just don't tell me you're gonna call Haley, 'Haley whaley.'"

"Or 'Haley failey.' 'Haley scaley?'"

"I don't think so!" she concludes, in a mock offended tone.

Haley lets out a loud burp. "I don't think she likes those nicknames either," Jo laughs.

The finish burping the babies, change their diapers and carry them to their bassinets.

"Goodnight," Sam states, kissing the babies on the top of their heads. "I love you!"

"And I love you!" Jo does the same as they lovingly place the babies in their bassinets.

The couple snuggle in their bed. "I'm so glad we're home," Jo smiles.

"So am I. We've waited a long time for these two and now they're here."

"Now, let's get to sleep. They'll be waking us up soon enough. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love," Sam gives his wife a quick peck on the lips.

Quickly, they fall asleep.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 6-_

_-End of story-_

_A/N—I hope you've enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


End file.
